Blood of Apocalypse
History Origin The Blood of Apocalypse was the red colored lifeblood of the immortal Mutant known as En Sabah Nur, also known as Apocalypse. Being the first amongst the Mutant race, he was known for his advanced physiology, healing factor and great age. This combined with the Techno-Organic virus which he gained from Cable in the distant past gave his blood remarkable rejuvenating properties. Its metamorphic properties were capable of healing the body of another person and even activating the hidden potential of a Mutant. From the blood, it was possible to create treated samples that were powerful enough to serve as a serum or antitode to devastating plagues capable of wiping out entire races. This elixir was capable of being synthesized in large quantities if it was so required with it being said that some batches had a nice aroma. It was claimed that the Blood was able to stave off starvation though, in one case, it was said that the elixir was disgusting in taste. Apocalypse vs. Dracula In 1897, Dracula the lord of the vampires began to prey on the descendants of Apocalypse who had formed a secret society known as Clan Akkaba. This was actual an act of retribution on his part as he intended to get vengeance against Apocalypse for humiliating him during his mortal existene when he was killed by En Sabah Nur in 1459 Adamania. This saw numerous Clan members secretly transformed into vampiric Mutants and the society decided to awaken their lord from his Rejuvenation Chamber. During a skirmish with the vampires, a bat form Dracula bit the immortal Apocalypse which meant that En Sabah Nur now was capable of being swayed by his opponent. After biting him, Dracula confessed that the blood within Apocalypse was different and invigorating with it having increased his power like never before. Recognising the power contained within the Blood of Apocalypse, he intended to keep En Sabah Nur under his mental command where he would constantly drink his lifeblood to keep him strong for the rest of time. However, Dracula was weakened by Professor Abraham Van Helsing and defeated by Apocalypse. The aftermath saw many recognise the value contained within the Blood of Apocalypse as it held a power within itself and had rejuvenating properties unlike anything seen in the world before. Frederick Slade would claim that he used the healing properties of the blood to restore his own powers. Blood of Apocalypse Following the Decimation, the Mutant population was reduced in number as many of their kind were de-powered as a result of the actions of the Scarlet Witch. In this time, Apocalypse was reborn and decided to become the Mutant Messiah in order to bring about the ascendance of Homo Superior. In this time, he intended to unleash a terrible meta-plague on the planet with the intention of wiping out Humans to a more manageable number to balance out the difference between Homo Sapiens and Homo Superior. To ensure Mutants survived, he ordered Ozymandias to synthesize large quantities of treated Blood of Apocalypse which would serve as an antidote. During his attack on the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, he unleashed his Horsemen of Apocalypse against the X-Men. Among the Horsmen included the latest incarnation of Famine who was in fact a a transformed Sunfire who used his restored and enhanced abilities to induce starvation on the local population. The hunger faced by the Mutants caused some to decide to side with Apocalypse and he offered them his precious, venerable blood that would stave off any hunger. Providing them this elixir, the Mutants came to Apocalypse and some of the Humans piloting Sentinels even felt the starving effects of Famine's attack. This saw several of them abandon their vehicles which were destroyed by Apocalypse and Gazer who served as the new Horsemen War. In this time, Ozymandias asked his master to unleash Pestilence's meta-plague on the world to kill every Human though Apocalypse desired to create more of the blood potion to save at least 10% of the Human race. This was because he wanted Mutants to prove themselves worthy of surviving by battling Mankind and that could only be accomplished if some of the Human race lived the plague whereupon a final battle would be waged by the two sides. During the battle with the X-Men aboard his Sphinx, the containers holding the treated blood potion were shattered and large quantities of the serum were lost as a result. This forced Apocalypse to act and he approached the United Nations where he demanded that they forcibly cull 90% of the Human race or he would unleash his meta-plague on Mankind. Such an action drew the response from the Avengers and other superheroes who assaulted the Sphinx where they prevented Apocalypse in achieving his goal. In the aftermath, the X-Men discovered the unconscious Pestilence who it was revealed was in fact a transformed Polaris. This led to Havoc giving her mouth-to-mouth to revive her which led to him being infected by the meta-plague but Emma Frost treated by a vial of the Blood. Chamber In the wake of M-Day, many Mutants suffered the loss of their powers with one among their number being Jonothon Starsmore. An elderly disguised Frederick Slade would meet with Starsmore and abduct him where he took the young Mutant to the headquarters of Clan Akkaba. Once there, he used the Blood of Apocalypse to restore Chambers Mutant abilities thus empowering him once more. With further treatments, Slade revealed that Starsmore would be restored completely just as Frederick had been. However, Jono ripped the pipes feeding the healing blood to him and refused to rejoin the secret clan. After departing the scene, Ozymandias held a goblet of the blood in his hands and told Frederick Slade not to worry as Apocalypse would be pleased with his efforts in restoring Clan Akkaba. Notes *The name is somewhat conjectural with the term first being mentioned in the Apocalypse versus Dracula series and being the title name for a five part X-Men arc with the latter presumably being his actual blood though its not named as such in the story arc. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items